


All I want for Christmas (is you back with me)

by lysztomania



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28581810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysztomania/pseuds/lysztomania
Summary: Christmas will never be the same.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Minji | JiU
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	All I want for Christmas (is you back with me)

The sound of bells fills the air. 

Everyone in the room already knows what's coming. 

"Oh no…" Minji gulps, clammy nervous hands on her own thighs, back straight and eyes on her girlfriend

Bora, microphone in hand and smirk on lips, winks at her, already staging her play. 

In the meanwhile Gahyeon looks at Bora first, with clear annoyance and disgust on her face, and then at the oldest of them, who has completely gone stiff, panic and a hint of arousal painting her eyes pitch black.

" _Oh no?_ **You** are saying _oh no_ ?! **We** are the ones who have to put up with the same old cringy serenade every.single.Christmas" 

"You're saying that just because you're single as fuck. And you're single as fuck because you can't work up the courage to confess to Yoohyeon" 

Gahyeon goes completely pale at Bora’s clapback, soul leaving her body, mentally already digging her own grave.

But Bora doesn’t seem to notice the girl’s status, or simply doesn't care as she gets on with her special show.

"You want something new? I'll give you something new then" 

Bora's voice becomes sultry and drops an octave lower, sending chills all over Minji's spine. 

That's the voice she uses when she wants to lure the brunette into bed with her.

Needless to say Minji gives in every single time. 

The smaller girl straddles her girlfriend, sitting comfortably on her lap while the latter is completely frozen, both out of terror and horniness. 

" ** _Cause I just want you here tonight,_** **_holding on to me so tight. What more can I do? Baby, all I want for Christmas is you"_**

While she sings these words, whispering them into Minji's ear and biting her lobe right after, Bora grinds on her girlfriend's lap.

G "ARE YOU BEING SERIOUS RIGHT NOW???" 

YH "Get a room for fuck's sake" 

YB "I need holy water" 

HD "I am regretting so many things" 

S "I got this on tape" 

Laughter follows. 

It follows Minji into the cold, quiet, empty room and it reverberates inside the four walls of her dark and empty bedroom. 

The girl turns off the tv, but the memory continues to play in the back of her eyelids.

All the moments she spent with her permanently imprinted in her mind and it doesn't matter how hard she tries to erase them, they just won't let her live, won't let her move on.

She lets the remote fall to the grond, abandoned just like she is. 

Abandoned by her best friend, her soulmate, her plus one, her wife to be. 

Now she's nothing but a memory inside Minji's head. 

Not a warm body that cuddles her to sleep, not anymore. 

Not the brightest smile she has ever seen in the entire universe, not anymore. 

Not the softest lips she has ever tasted, the only lips able to give the most loving kisses and pronounce the most caring words, not anymore. 

She's just a memory now. 

Destined to live inside Minji's mind forever, torment her forever. 

And as the woman lies on the bed, empty and hollow, she knows for the rest of her life she'll hate December, hearing that damn song play everywhere and not being able to escape it.

As she hugs the pillow on her girlfriend’s side, choking up on her own tears, she knows Christmas will never be the same without her.

As the clock strikes midnight all Minji wishes for Christmas is for Bora to be back in her life.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this in my drafts since December but I thought I could spare you the pain for the holidays.  
> Hope you enjoyed this small thingy  
> Have a good day, evening or night :)


End file.
